The Tattoo
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine has just turned 18 and he wants to get a tattoo.  Here is the story he tells the tattoo artist as he gets it.


**WARNING: So I don't get too graphic but, this story contains self harm. So, if you are uncomfortable with that or if it could be a trigger please do not read this.**

**Everyone else...please read and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"So you're really going to do this?" Kurt asked opening the door for Blaine and Blaine's seven year old little sister<p>

"I am". Blaine smiled

"What are you doing Bubby? Are you getting a tattoo? What are you getting? You should get a tiger!"

Blaine and Kurt both laughed at the young child, "Yes I'm getting a tattoo, no I will not get a tiger and you and Kurt both have to wait to see what I'm getting"

"Hey what's up? So what can I do for you guys?" a younger girl covered in tattoos and piercings asked walking over to them

"I want to get a tattoo but, I want it to be a surprise for these two so...". Blaine smiled

"Totally! Alright man come over here with me and you two can chill over there"

Blaine followed the girl to the back where she was set up, "So I'm Ali"

"Blaine".

"Well Blaine want can I permanently write on your body?"

Blaine chuckled, "My sister..." He looked back behind him; "I want her name..." he rolled up his sleeve, "Right here on my wrist, right above this scar..."

"What's her name?". Ali smiled up at him

"Bella". He smiled

"Not many brother's come in wanting their sister's name tattooed on them"

"Yeah...well, she saved me"

"Can I ask how?"

"Yeah... yeah I can tell you, it'll help you know the true meaning..."

_Blaine came home slamming the door behind him running up the stairs as fast as his trembling legs would carry him. He ran through his room and into the connected bathroom, locking the door behind him and sliding to the floor._

_"You're just a fag! You deserve to die!"_

_"Yeah do everyone a favor and just do it!"_

_He could still hear them all yelling at him._

_"Your parents would be better off without you!"_

_"Yeah my mom says that your parents always go on 'business trips' to get away from you!"_

_"Just kill yourself already!"_

_He shook his head, trying to get the voices out. _

_Blaine was leaning against the bathtub with his eyes closed. His hands were trembling, his breathing turned into gasps._

_Soon his eyes shot open and he pushed himself up as he began digging through the cabinets searching...he knew he had something...there just had to be something, and then...there, in the back shining back at him the razor his dad had given him when he taught him how to shave... before everything had changed... before he became enemy number one. He pulled it out, breaking the sharp blade out of its plastic casing. This was it, it had to be done. Not for him but, for his parents...he leaned back against the bathtub and closed his eyes pressing the sharp blade against his left wrist. He hissed at first but then opened his eyes to watch the blood slowly trickle down. He knew it wouldn't be enough; he closed his eyes again about to slice but this time deeper when a soft knock woke him out of his trance._

_"Bubby? Bubby are-are yous in dare?". Blaine three-year-old sister called softly from the other side of the door, "Bubby I is hungry and I-I want you to pay wit me too. Bubby?"_

_Blaine sniffled, "Yeah, yeah sweetie im-im in here"_

_"Oh tay! Hurry I want to play! I lub you Bubby!"_

_"I love you to Bella"_

"I couldn't do it, she was three at the time now, four years later she still doesn't know about what she stopped. What was going on, on the other side of that door. I have a scar that shows the beginning and now I'll have her name there showing what happened in the end".

"Her name is perfect, 'Bella'. You're beautiful as well you know. Is the cutie with her your boyfriend?". Ali looked into Blaine's eyes

Blaine and Ali both looked over at the pair who was flipping through the artist's portfolios

"He's more than that. Kurt and my sister...they're my life"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Okay so, for those of you have been reading "I'll Stand By You" it is not finished I have just hit a mental block, our boys still need to get married so, its not over! **

**I'm writing small one shots to help my writers block break :) so, for those of you that follow me I hope they make up for the lack of updates on "I'll Stand By You" because I don't want to mess that story up by just writing non-sense.**

**Thank You, Krystal 3 you all**


End file.
